Bloody Romance
by YuriRulez
Summary: What happens when Chikane is a vampire and Hemiko is the one she craves! ChikxHeim THIS IS YURI, SO YURI HATERS GO AWAY.Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1:The Beggning

**Well this is my first fan fic so don't be so hard on me. I guess rate, comment and tell me if I have any kind of mistakes, so I can make a better story.  
_Also encourage me to type another of the copy rights are not mine. If they were(which aren't) I would make another season for Kannazuki No Miko.  
_****_BYE_**

* * *

Ring, ring, rin- "Moshi, moshi," Himeko greeted.

"Hey , Himeko I was wondering if you'd like to go to Tsubasa's party tonight?" Soma asked

"Um…….. What time will it be?" Himeko asked nervously.

"I think the party will be around 8:00 or 8:30,why,"Soma stated and asked.

"I think I'll be able to go then," replied Himeko

"That's great. See you then bye," remarked Soma

"Sure, see you then bye," Himeko answered as she hung up. When Soma told her what time Tsubasa's party. He sounded a little disappointed that I said I would go to the party with him. Well I guess it was just because he wasn't expecting that answer from me. But I guess it's no time to think about that right now. I should be thinking about what to wear to the party! Himeko thought happily as she went to her closet to look for her clothes._" I feel as if I'm about to meet someone who I've known for all my life and I will change that persons life forever. I'm not talking about Souma either,"_

* * *

"Hey Chikane get off your lazy ass and let's go get some food, I'm starving!!!!!" yelled Corona

"Shut up already, Corona!" screamed a pissed off Chikane "If your hungry then why don't YOU go to the party!!??"

"Oh….. yeah now I remember, so why don't YOU go with me too??" asked a curios Corona.

"Well one reason because I don't want to go anywhere near a human again and also because I'm not that hung-_GROWL,"_ what Chikane was about to say was interrupted by her stomach growl from hunger.

"Well what YOU'RE stomach is saying is different from what you're mouth was saying," remarked while she hid a grin and trying to get out of Chikane's room before she could do something.

"Well I guess going to a human's party wouldn't be so bad when I'm hungry," shouted Chikane as she was about head out of her apartment." You better hurry up or else I'm leaving you behind got it??"

"Fine I still don't understand how you can go so fast and I can only go as half as fast as you?" Corona replied as she was running right behind Chikane.

"It's because you've only had about 300 years of training and I've had about 650 years of training," Chikane answered Corona's question as both jumped up to a roof top and started leaping from roof top to roof top. Toward there distention the party.

"_I can't help but feel excited about this party, as if my sadness and sorrow are about to go away," _thought Chikane**.**

* * *

**_Well here you go a NEW and IMPPROVED chapter on my story. Hope you like this one better._**

**_BYE_**


	2. Chapter 2:The Meeting Place

_**Bloody Romance**_

"Hey, Himeko you ready ?"Souma asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I'm coming down." Himeko shouted as she came down the stair's.

Himeko was wearing a skinny red dress with a red necklace. She always wore that necklace since Souma gave her that necklace on her birthday before they started going out. Even though Himeko hated wearing these kind of clothes, but if it was to impress Souma she would wear it. When she looked to see if Souma was in shock of her dressing like that………………. he wasn't paying any attention to her, instead he was looking at a TV commercial about how a guy got a 6-pack. When I looked back at Souma he was red as a tomato. That sure is wired he never blushes, the only time he does is when he's with his brother, but never around me. I cleared my throat and said "I'm ready, Souma." All he did was look up and went out the door fast, I guess he doesn't want me to see him blushing. I fallowed right behind Souma.

"Hey, Chikane I have a question for you about your old life." Corona asked curiously

"You always have a question for me when your bored ."Chikane said annoyingly.

"So you said that I was the second person you turned into a vampire, so who was the first??!!!" Corona kept saying as though she never heard that comment from Chikane.

"I told you it's none of your concern, already." Chikane said as if she didn't want t touch that subject at all.

"Come on can you at least tell me what SHE used to look like, please???!!!!" Corona insisted.

"What makes you think it's a SHE and not a HE, huh?" Chikane asked Corona concerned why she would say it was a girl and not a boy.

"I've been with you for how many year's again, I know your not into guy's, your into girl's. After all it's not that hard to figure out." Corona said as she was grinning knowing that she won that argument (for once).

"NO!" Chikane said sternly.

"Come on." Corona persteed.

"NO!" Chikane said still keeping a sright face.

"Come on." Corona still kept asking.

"NO!" Chikane said, she knew if she gave up she would have a lot of explaining and that is one of the last thing's she wanted to do is explain.

"CCCOOOMMMEEE OOONNN." Corona kept saying.

"NO, NO, No and for the last time NO!" Chikane kept saying it, without giving any sign of giving up. But Corona knew a way to win this argument.

"PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE CCCHHHIIIKKKAAANNNEEE!!!!"by winning that was one way to get info out of Chikane and it sometimes worked and sometimes not.

"……………. alright, but only as long as you don't ask more then one question as I tell you what happened," Chikane said with a very serious voice.

"OK that'll work for me!!" replied Corona. As she knew that she had won that argument again too.

"Let's see she was the same age as me, before I was turned into a vampire, if you say anything smart about my life before I meet you I will tell no more, so watch your mouth." Chikane said in such a cold voice that Corona was sure she would kill her on the spot if she said anything smart. "She had golden or blonde hair as others may say…. She had the most pretty, no gorgeous eyes I've seen since I was last with her, no other person I saw in my life had eyes like hers," Chikane stopped for a moment and then continued "But she only loved me as a friend and not the why I loved her…… you see she was in love with some prince that was from another country, me and him were arranged to be married but we disagreed and it was put off,"………………………….........................."sorry I was distracted , anyway I help them get together since he seemed he would take good care of her," Chikane whispered it as low as she could but knew Corona would still hear her.

"So what were there names, you know the 'prince' and the girl you loved?" asked Corona but she that question was important for her to know.

"The 'prince's name was ………. Souma, but he died in war before he could get married to her,"….."The girl's name, the one I fell in love with her name was Himeko, but she soon died before the war ended, if it wasn't because of her then the war would still be going on to this day," "So her death was not in vain……. Sorry Corona but I can not tell you anymore," Chikane said in a now normal voice.

"Wha- WHY I wanna hear the rest ????!!!!"Corona yelled at Chikane.

"Well for one I don't think your ready to hear the rest and we're at the party now" Chikane replied to Corona as she pointed to the house below them where the party was located at.

"Oh I didn't notice we got here so fast, well then how about we get down there and start to party," Corona stated as she jumped down from the house , Chikane fallowing her.

"_Why am I felling as if something good is about to happen…." _Chikane wondered as she fallowed Corona.

* * *

**Well there you have it the second chapter of Bloody Romance hope you readers like the new and improved story**

**BYE**


	3. Chapter 3: The Feeling

_**Hey there guys/girls so this the third chapter of Bloody Romance. Hopefully this chapter is longer then ch 1 & 2. Also I would like to thank KaidaKei for telling me to keep writing on my fan fic and to not give up on it.I DO NOT OWN KANNAZUKI NO MIKO OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE MADE ANOTER SEASON BUT I DON'T OWN THE SHOW! So enjoy the chapter.  
"**__Thoughts"  
_"Talking"  
_"__FlashBack"__**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Hey Himeko, Soma it's been a long time since I've seen you Himeko. Since Soma here doesn't bring you here alot I almost never get to see you!!" Tsubasa shouted from the crowd of people in his house for the party.

"Hey Tsubasa it has been a long time since i last saw y- did you change you hair color!!!!???" asked Himeko very surprised that Tsubasa would do that kind of thing to his hair.

"Oh this, I was bet to have my hair color this way for $200 bucks," Tsubasa replied to Himeko.

"Who did you bet with to change your hair color for $200?"Himeko asked very persistent to know who would have such a bet with Tsubasa to change his hair color.

"That one's easy it was .......... both Girochi and Soma they both bet me to do this. So Soma I would like to take my mon----- that little bastard he ran away on me while I was explaining what happened, hey Himeko you don't mind if I take your boyfriend for a copule of hours, while I find and beat him until he gives me my money do you?"asked Tsubasa ready to run after that cheap skate Soma.

"Sure go and get him, it's his fault for making such a dumb bet and make sure you tell him to come back because I don't have any other way of getting home ok," Himeko told Tsubasa as he took off looking for Soma.

Meanwhile: "Hey Chikane are you going to come with me or just stand there daydreaming?" Corona told Chikane.

"Huh, what did you say Corona I kinda got shy and nervious all of a sudden, and that hasn't ever happened to me for the last 700 years,"Chikane responded in a shaking voice while trying to hid her burnig red face from Corona.

"How is that wired?" Corona said as she got closer to Chikane because she thought that Chikane would fall or faint and also wanted to see what she was hiding.

"It's wired because this feeling that I have........ I never had unless I was somewhat close to Himeko," Chikane replied to Corona who was still confused until Chikane spoke the last words.

"But didn't you say that she died like 700 years ago?" Corona said nervously unsure of what Chikane was about to do and what she said.

Chikane responded to Corona"That's why I'm telling you it's wie-"

"Hey Chikane you ok?" asked a scared Corona at what made her vampire friend stop mid sentence.

" "

"Hey Chikane talk t-"Corona was cut off by Chikane's hand signaling her to stop.

"Do you believe in reincarnation Corona?" Chikane asked Corona while standing up and putting her hands on Corona's sholders.

"Huh" responded a confused Corona,now knowing that Chikane was showing her face.

"I said do you believe that people can be reborn into a new life?" Chikane asked very serious about the question and no longer hiding her face anymore from Corona.

"I'm not sure why?" replied Corona.

"Because Himeko believed in it and thought that if she were to die before her time was up she would be reincarnated into a new life, but she knew she would not remember anything from her past....... also when she died in my hands the last words she spoke were "_I'll see you again Chikane, someday" _that's what she said to me before she left for heaven," explained Chikane as she walk slowly to the party Corona fallowing behind.

"So you think that she was reborn into a new life because of what she said 700 years ago and that she's waiting for you to find her and you think you have found her," Corona stated with a very serious tone."and how can you be sure it's her and not something else?"

"Because I haven't felt this shy or nevious unless I'm close to-"Chikane was interrupted by Corona stopping her from behind.

"SO YOU THINK THIS BECAUSE OF THIS FEELING THAT YOU HAVEN'T FELT UNLESS YOU WERE CLOSE TO HIMEKO AND HOW CAN YOU BE SURE THAT IT'S SOMETHING ELSE, HUH?" Corona shouted at Chikane.

"I don't understand it, but that's why I trust it," Chikane responded to Corona's question "also you don't understand this because you haven't fallen in love yet, so just look for someone who looks like Himeko and then tell me after that you can do whatever you want, alright,"Chikane told Corona as she walked to the entrance to the party.

"Fine, sorry," Corona whispered the last word.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So here's the third chapter of Bloody Romance. Really hope that this chap was longer then the oter two, for me it seems long enough but you guys/grils can tell me if weather you guys/girls like it or not. I'm already working on chapter 4 so look forward to it. Sayonara(BYE)  
PS:The next chap maybe out by Jan.1,2010 or on Dec.31,2009 as a specail treat to those who review and who will stay with me on this story.**_


	4. Chapter 4:The Encounter

_**Yo, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy**_._**This time I think I will let Corona do the disclamer (Drums come out of no where)Corona!!!!**_

_**"Poof"**_

_**"Chikane what are you doing here it should be Corona"**_

_**"She's busy"**_

_**"With what?"**_

_**"Pleaseing Someone" cheeks turn red**_

_**"Poof"**_

_**"Well since YuriRulez went to get Corona,I'll be doing the disclamer, YuriRulez does not own Kannazuki No Miko, and not me or Himeko!"**_

_**"Poof"comes back with Corona's shirt half open**_

_**"Hey,why'd you do that, I was getting to the good part"**_

_***bonk* "Shut up, it was your job to do the disclamer"**_

_**"Sorry but there was some*one*thing that needed me to be there" smiles pervertedly**_

_***cheeks turning diferent shades of red*(both yuriruelz and chikane)"I told you to wait until later chapters!"chikane holding her back from killing corona**_

_**"you already killed Himeko, so don't kill someone else"**_

_***is going out the door*"i told you i brought her back already"*wah,wah,waaaah***_

_**"well enjoy the story as me and chikane try and calm down yuriruelz"**_

_**"Poof"**_

_**"hey, chikane don't live me with yuriruelz alone!"**_

"If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, its yours forever. If it dosent, then it was never meant to be" - Anoymous

_

* * *

_

_"I'm really boared now that Soma isn't here and being chased down by his bigger brother, I wish there was somebody here that I knew or someone who looks frie-" _Himeko's thought's were interupted by someone shouting out here name.

"HIMEKO,HIMEKO, HEY THERE HIMEKO!!!!!" shouted someone from the crowd, but I couldn't make out who it was and I couldn't see who was shouting my name until I saw a hand waving at me. So to make sure that it was me that person was waving at I pointed to myself. From what I could make out that person noded their I went to go and see who it was."OMG Makoto I didn't know you were in town!!!!!" Himeko shouted over the music.

"Yeah I arrived here about a day and a half ago," answered Makoto

"Then why didn't you call me?" asked a very concered Himeko

"Well I was going to vist you at our old house, but when I got there you wern't there and then I tried to call you but you didn't pick up, how come?" answering and questioning Himeko at the same time.

Himeko was about to answer but then a scream came out of no where."It must be Soma,"

"Huh, why would that be Soma?" asked Makoto.

"Oh well he made a bet with Tsubasa and he lost so he's hiding from Tsubasa," Himeko explained "and the reason I wasin't at our old house is because I moved out also I changed my cell phone number and I forgot to tell you about it, sorry,"

"Don't worry, all I want to know is why you sold our house?"replied Makoto

"I didn't really sell the house I rented out to some nice people," explained Himeko

"Why, and who are the "nice" people" asked Makoto

"Because it was so big and I was the only one who lived there so it felt wierd to live there alone, and it was scary," said Himeko

"That's Himeko for you, being scared of a house," Makoto lauged.

"It's not funny, that house was really bis and it made alot of nos-" Himeko stopped when she saw someone comming her way, but for some reason that girl seemed so familer like she has seen her before," hey makoto who is that girl?" Himeko said as she pointed at the girl

"Who,"makoto said as she looked at the dirction that Himeko was pointing at, "oh, that person" Makoto shouted as she went to go get that they came back Himeko was still very confused on what was going on."Hey, Himeko I would like you to meet my roommate from collage" Makoto replied to Himeko's question"Himeko meet Reiko Ota, she's an mangaka,in other words she writes manga,"

"Yes, that's right I write and draw my own manga," stated Reiko.

"Hello,I'm Himeko, and what manga do you draw and write?" asked Himeko, hoping that it would be the auother of her favorite manga.

"Oh, it's Ho no Shuraizuchi, why do you ask,huh,Himeko are you ok?"Reiko said as she was waving her hand in front of Hiemko's shocked face.

"..."

"um,"

"YOUR THE OTHER OF MY FAVORITE MANGA!"shouted Himeko as she pointed at Reiko

"Wait you read my manga??!!"Reiko said as she pointed back at Himeko

"Yes, I love the way you drawing style and writing syle is,......., but how come there hasn't been any new volumes?" asked Himeko as she thought.

"Oh, well it's because it's near finals, so I don't have as much time as I used to have,"Reiko said as she looked down to the floor thinking about how many fans she waiting for her next volume.

"Yeah, like right now she has to take review classess because she was working on her manga during class and doesn't know anything that the class was talking about," Makoto said as she poked Reiko to see if she was still alive."hey, you still with us?"

Himeko was now worried that she put down Reiko with what she said, "Hey, Reiko don't worry about it,um...... oh, why don't you post up on your website that there won't be any new volume for a while, at lest untill you get done with your finals"

"What website, what i have a WEBSITE??!!" questioned Reiko who was as shocked as ever to hear that she has a website.

"Bwahhhhhhhhhhhh,haahahahahahahahah,you ha,did ha n't, know hahaha, you haha, ha hah d, a web hahaha site hahahahahah,"Makoto said between laughs.

"Yeah, some fans made it so you would know there are alot of people that like your manga," Himeko said as she walked over to Reiko to give her the web adress.

"Ok, this isto much for me, I'm going to go get something to drink, anybody else want some?" asked Reiko as she pointed to the laughing Makoto and the concered Himeko who thought the Makoto was about to die of laughing too much.

"Sure, bring two for me and Makoto,"Himeko tried to calm down Makoto as Reiko left to go get something for them to drink.

Meanwhile:"Hey, Corona go and get me drink will you," Chikane has been looking none stop trying to find a gril that looks,and acts like Chikane still had no luck, neather did Corona but she wasn't looking "hard" enough like Chikane said.

"What'll you have a cute boy or girl?" Corona was already looking for a target.

"I ment a humen drink not blood, yet" Chikane said still looking for Himeko.

"Fine, I'll go and see what I can find," Corona was making her way to a table that had a bunch of pop on top of it. She got a pepsi for Chikane and was about to reach for a sprite for her self when a strangers hand and her own touched for a brief that brief moment she felt that she got nervious, her hands were shaking, she felt her face burn up. When she looked up and saw some stranger with there cheeks as red as mine *i think* and with a look of I feel that my butt starts to hurt and see that I slipped on a can of pepsi. When I look up it's that stranger who (I know see is a girl) streched her hand out to help me up.I took her hand and those feelings I had, came back in an then holds on to it and runs away from the scean with her hand holding on to my we stop running I see we're outside."What were thinking running out here it's cold as heck out here"as i take off my coat and put it on her. For me the cold is no prob, but for a humen it's torture.

"Why are you giving me your coat, won't you be cold instead?" she said as she was starting to take off my coat.

I stop her by taking it and putting the coat back on,"No I'll be fine, as long as I know your warm I'll be alright,.....um oh right the names Corona, yours?"

"My name is Reiko Ota," as she told Corona her name she felt as if she can say it a million's of times and still not get tired of hearing or saying her name. Corona also felt as if she wanted to protect her and make sure nothing harms her, as if she were Corona's long lost princess that she had been serching for since Chikane transformed was as if Corona had been serching for someone to love and someone to love she forgot about what's this soft feeling on her lips_,"ahahahahahaha,R-reiko s-she's k-k-kising m-m-m-me an-and o-on th-the li-lips" _corona scremed in her head

"I'-i'm s-s-sorry fo-fo-for kis-kis-kissing y-y-you on the lips" Reiko said as she ran away from was still shocked from the kiss and did't notice that Reiko had already left.

"That's just perfect I find a girl that I fall in love at first sight, then she runs away and I do nothing to stop her,"Corona whispered to herself to make sure nobody noticeses her."Wait I forgot about Chikane I have to go and see if she's not pissed off at me that I took so long,"

Somewhere else: Reiko still kept couldn't get the girl's face out of her mind, nor could she forget how she felt when they held hands or kissed!!When the image of kissing her came back, she started running faster _"owww"_ until she bumbed into someone.

"Hey, Reiko what took you so long and where's our drinks?" Makoto said as she picked Reiko up of the ground

"Oh, sorry I forgot,"Reiko then held her hand to her haed form the pain from falling she stood back up she saw that Himeko was starring at somthing or Reiko looked in the same direction she froze and blushed. It was Corona and another girl that was the same way as Himeko shocked and and staring at one another.

"Hey, Himeko you ok are you still with us?" Makoto then waved a hand in front of Himeko to see if she was paying attention.

"Chikane,"

"Himeko,"

_

* * *

_

_**Well what do you time it's longer then the other chapters. Sorry it took so long to get this chap out. On New Years my brothers were playing with my laptop and I couldn't get on it. Then the next day my bros then hid it so that way I would play with them and not be on my laptop typing the srory Sat. I could only type the update, before my parents also took my laptop away so we could spend more time hope you'll like this chap better and sorry for one's perfect and I had to type this chap faster then the other one's.  
BYE  
PS:Sorry for crying and I got over it.(Hopefully)**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Talk

_**Hey, there readers. I'm really really really really really really really really really really really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but as I said I had writers block. But now I don't. So Chikane and Corona please do the disclaimer.*drums appaer***_

_***Poof*Chikane and Corona both appear.**_

_**"YuriRulez does not own Kanazuki No Miko, nor does she own me or Himeko,"**_

_***Poof* Reiko apppears.**_

_**"Um, Reiko what are you doing here?"**_

_**"I came to get Corona,"**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Because, she did something perveted,"**_

_***Poof***_

_**"Corona you can hide but you can't disappear from me!"**_

_**"Right...... well you readers keep reading while I figure out what the heck Corona did to make Reiko this mad,"**_

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"  
__"FlashBack"_

If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I'd walk through a garden forever.- unknown

* * *

"Chikane,"

"Himeko"

"Hey, Himeko you still with us or are you about to die?" Makoto said as she waved a hand in front of Himeko's face.

"Makoto who's that girl right there," Himeko pointing at Chikane.

"I thought you knew since your the one who said her name,"

"I did?"

"Yeah, you called her Chikane,"

"Chikane," Himeko repeted the womens name making sure to say all the sylabels.

"Hey, Corona that's Himeko, the one I was telling you about," Chikane also pointing at Himeko.

Corona wasn't really paying attation to what Chikane was saying about Himeko. She was more interested at look at Reiko's body and face. Corona was looking at every curve, and movment Reiko was making. It was as if Reiko knew Corona was staring at her and purposly is trying to suduice her. So nethier of them were pay attation to what their friend was saying to them.

Chikane being the brave one started to walk toward the speechless Himeko. Chikane was trying to savor each and every step toward her princess. After being alone for hundreds of years she would fainlly meet her Himeko, her princess.

Himeko on the other hand was freaking out, she was nervous even though she doesn't even know this person. She's still trying to grasp on how she knew this persons name in the first place. Her friend Makoto wasn't helping, she kept on asking how she knew the strangers name. Until she left because she was still thirsty. So when she saw the beatuiful stranger walk up to her, her heart started to beat a mile a minute, her hands started to get sweaty and she felt like she had butterflys in her stomach. Even Souma didn't make her feel this way, and she had been with Souma for a long time. Yet this stranger she is about to meet made her feel.....feel........like she was in heaven.

"Hi, my name is Chikane, what would yours be?"

"....um, m-my n-n-name i-is H-H-Himeko," Himeko was cursing at herself for stuttering. She then noticed that Chikane had midnight blue hair, with a matching midnight blue eyes.

"You want to go walk with me for a while?" Chikane aked getting right to the point.

"Ok," Himeko answered without hesittating. Himeko started to forget all about Souma and everything around her seemed to disappear._Why do I feel like I've known this person all my life? And why do I feel so comfterable with her? Why do I feel like nothing can or will hurt me so long as I'm with Chikane-san?_

_I fanilly get to talk to Himeko after so long. I know that I will have to rebuild our relationship from scratch, but that doesn't matter now as long as I can see and talk to her I'll be fine. And this time I won't let anything or anyone take her away from me this time. I've been given a second chance at love and I'm not about to pass by me like last time. Himeko I will protect you for all eterniy. Forever, my princess._

* * *

_**Well what do you think good right. What will happen on their walk, and will Souma do anything to keep Himeko or will give Himeko to Chikane the vampire? Well you'll just have to wait until the next chap. And if you want to know why Reiko was mad at Corona it was because she was pepping when Reiko and Himeko were bathing. So Reiko told Chikane what Corona did and they both hunted her down, now she's in the clinic getting treatment for her wounds.  
BYE  
PS:Review and comment. Sowy for the mistakes, hey nobody's perfect. Sowy for the chap being so short.**_


End file.
